


A dalliance and despondency

by Stars_dreaming



Series: 365 MCU drabbles and oneshots [18]
Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_dreaming/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: When Tom sees you by his best friend's side, all he can think of are the summer nights the two of you spent together at a much younger age.





	A dalliance and despondency

 

 

You were laughing, wine glass in your right hand, and your other hand holding Harrison's. 

Your beautiful H/C locks were twirled up into a bun on top of your head, and the skirt of your dress followed your movements. 

Tom thought he'd never seen you like this before. Not even when you were with him, in the summer of 2011, when the both of you were only fifteen, but felt like adults already. 

It was different, back then. He wasn't that famous yet, and that made it a lot easier to make friends - and fall in love. 

He remembered falling in love with you. 

It was one hot summer day, somewhere in July, he thought, and the two of you were skating in the park. And then you fell. But you didn't cry out in pain, despite your cracked knuckles and scratched knees. You only sat down in silence, and slowly poured a bit of water over the wounds to clean them. 

And you looked so different, then. You were young, carefree, and there was not a single thing to worry about. And yet you looked so grown-up already. 

 

Harrison was his best friend. 

So when Tom heard that his best mate had finally gotten a girl that he wanted to spend his life with, he was honestly overjoyed. 

He hadn't seen you in years - the two of you had called it quits right after the premiere of The Impossible, because you were moving back to the States, and you didn't want a long-distance-relationship. 

But when he saw you in the restaurant, laughing at a joke that one of your friends made, he knew instantly it was you, and he also knew - judging by the falling stone in his stomach - that he could never forget you. 

Apparently, you'd moved to London in 2015, with your little brother, and through a modelling agency, you'd met Harrison. From there on, it went slowly, he asked you out on a date, you said yes, and after three months, you could proudly call Harrison your boyfriend. 

And now you were going to marry him. 

Tom swallowed away the lump in his throat. 

One summer, he thought he was going to marry you. 

He thought he was going to be the one standing there, next to you, holding your hand, and looking at you as if you were a goddess. 

But now he could only sit there in the corner, downing his third beer, with his eyes locked upon you. 

And he could only contemplate about why he hadn't done more to keep you by his side. 

 

You approached him eventually, your eyes alight with mirth. 

"Tom!" You said cheerfully, pulling him in for a warm hug and a peck on the cheek, before sitting down next to him. 

"What are you here alone for?" You asked him, and he forced a smile on his face. "'m just tired," he mumbled, and you touched his arm, and  _god,_ he'd been craving your touch for weeks now. 

"Are you alright?" You asked him, concern shining in your eyes, and he took a deep breath before nodding. "I'm okay, Y/N," he said softly, and you smiled. 

"We haven't talked to each other in a while," you said, and Tom nodded. 

"Do you- do you not want to talk to me right now?" You asked, then, when you noticed he didn't answer. He quickly looked up and shot you an apologetic smile. "No, no, of course I do Y/N. I've always loved to talk to you." 

You smiled. "Good. So, how's life been treating you?" 

He shrugged. "It's been alright. It's nice to be home again, and be able to rest a bit." You nodded. "And I like to spend Christmas with my family and friends," he managed to give you a genuine smile. You smiled back, revealing the dimples in your cheeks. 

"I understand what you're saying. Harrison is tired as well," you rolled your eyes, "he keeps complaining about how he missed my face so much, though." A chuckle escaped your lips. 

All I ever wanted was you, Tom wanted to say. I only wanted you. And we could have made it work, Y/N. I should have told you how I felt. He just couldn't. He looked at her, as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and turned her head to look at Harrison walking towards them. 

Harrison smiled at Tom, a wide, big smile, and then his eyes turned to you. "Love, we need to go. Y'know my friend Rey, right? She rented us a hotel room." You smiled at Harrison, a smile filled so with love that Tom's heart ached. 

Oh, how he wished to be on the other end of that smile. 

"Yeah, alright, I'm a bit tired anyway," you yawned profusely, and then turned to smile at Tom. 

"It was nice talking to you," you smiled, touching his shoulder lightly. "I hope you have a nice night." 

Harrison and he said goodbye quickly too, and if Harrison noticed his sour mood, he didn't mention it. 

The two of you left with laughs and kisses, and Tom could only watch. 

 

He'd been too late. 


End file.
